This invention relates to an electrode supporting headset apparatus in general, and more specifically, to an electrode supporting headset apparatus that is functionally adjustable and light weight for repeated and long term use in monitoring a subject's electrical signals from the head during electroencephalography and electromycephalography.
Electroencephalography (EEG) and electromycephalography (EMG) are clinical methods for monitoring multiple channels of human electrical signal waves. Part of this process requires preparing the skin and individually attaching electrodes to the scalp in predetermined areas that are well known in the art for monitoring the subject's brain waves. More recently, the personal use of EEG and EMG biofeedback information for fostering learning EEG self-control and increasing well-being has further increased the use of EEG and EMG monitoring devices.
The greatest problem with most EEG and EMG monitoring systems is the actual placement and securing of the individual electrodes to the subject's scalp. Several individual electrodes must be located and specifically placed on a subject's scalp with good electrical contact established between the electrode and the subject's scalp. The current practice utilizes highly conductive, miniature, "cup" shaped electrodes which are fastened to the subject's scalp by means of an adhesive-type electrically conductive paste or cream. The approach for locating and placing electrodes on a subject's scalp has long been a trial and error method.
Exact placement of the various electrodes has long been a cumbersome, messy and time consuming endeavor. The time required is generally 30 to 45 minutes. In repetitive testing and monitoring, locating electrodes in the exact same position as before can be difficult and highly unlikely. Moreover, the chances of obtaining and maintaining good electrical contact with the scalp at all various locations can prove difficult due to the differences in skull size and shape and the amount and texture of the hair of the different subjects.
The more recent method of using a helmet-like apparatus to hold electrodes in place also has drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,892 to Johnsson, et al. discloses a helmet of a type used in the past to mount electrodes. It comprises a solid shell cover within which electrodes are disposed for mounting to the scalp. It is subject to many of the limitations discussed above, as well as other drawbacks. These include irritation from pressure points due to uneven tensions in electrode placement, fatigue and heat due to the cumbersome apparatus worn for extended periods of time, and the purchasing of expensive equipment using sophisticated mechanical means for maintaining electrode contact.
Therefore, what is needed is an electrode supporting headset that is easy to use having electrode placement memory, is light weight with a cool airflow design, and is not expensive to manufacture, purchase or replace.